


For Your Consideration

by edie22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Dylan/Tyler.   Dylan performs in front of the camera to show Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/gifts).



> For aerowyn - I hope you like it!

Dylan had a bit of a break and he was feeling a little restless. He looked up at the full length mirror that hung on the back of his bathroom, contemplating. He’d promised. And he wasn’t one to go back on a promise. Especially one he made to Tyler. He smiled and got up, cocking his head to try to figure out the right angle for this.

He first set up his phone, trying a couple of different spots until he found the best shot he could. The video function was pretty good - he’d used it for all kinds of crazy bullshit with TPose and a few fun things with Tyler, but he’d never used it for this. He recorded a few seconds of him shifting his hips back and forth, swiveling them around, trying to see how far he could move and still let everything be seen. He could admit that he was already half hard, just thinking about doing this for Tyler. 

He was finally satisfied with the shot and felt suddenly nervous. Which was stupid. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at himself, maybe also psyching himself up a little. _You can do this_ , he thought to himself. _It’s just a little jerking off for Tyler, you’ve done that before. Probably like a million times._

A deep breath, and he decided to put on a little music, to both help him relax and make it so the video wasn’t just him being an absolute dork. He found something on his iPod and put it on low enough that it could be heard, but maybe not so it was going to drown out the noises he was probably going to make. Tyler liked his noises.

Music on, most of his clothes off and he was ready. The last step was to just hit the button on his phone before he moved to the spot he’d picked right in front of the full length mirror. He just had to actually do it. The camera was set up so it would pick up both what he was doing and the reflection of it, giving Tyler a really good view of everything Dylan was sure he wanted to see. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he was finally ready. 

Already half hard, he wasn’t worried about this, but there was still a little nervousness. Ignoring it though, he was a professional after all. Dylan touched the ‘record’ button on his phone and then moved into place, smiling at the camera. “Hey, Tyler,” he said with a little smile, biting his lower lip. “Just… thought you might want to see this.” he slid his hands down his bare chest, watching himself in the mirror. He’d been working out, a little. He still pretty much hated it, even with the results staring him in the face, but the definition it brought was satisfying, at least. 

There was something specific he wanted Tyler to see. He bit back another smile as he brushed his hands down over his hips. On the way down, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging them down slowly, exposing pale skin and the trail of hair that started as his belly button and ended lower. “See these?” he asked, glancing down at himself and then back up to the mirror as he tugged them down, revealing the six finger shaped bruises right on his hip bones. he was sure there was a thumb shaped one on his ass where Tyler had dug all of his fingers into his skin. He turned a little so he could check in the mirror and smirked when he was right.

“And that?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the purpley-blue mark on his ass. “You like your marks on me?” he dragged his fingers down the obvious bulge in his underwear. “Looks like I like them, doesn’t it?” he smiled again and turned around, tugging his boxers down, bending at the waist so he could push his boxers all the way off. Naked, he stood in front of the mirror, meeting his eye in the mirror and then looking down his body in the mirror, taking in the sharp angles and hard lines. He could see the marks that Tyler had left -- the bruises and red marks, sharp against his pale skin. There were patterns of moles spattering around and he knew that Tyler liked those too.

A promise had been made though and Dylan wanted to follow through, evident by his cock hardening as he thought about what he was going to do. “Too bad you’re not here to give me directions,” he said, head coming back up to look in the mirror again. “I’m just going to have to imagine your voice and you telling me to touch myself. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Tyler?” he rubbed his hands down his chest again, and traced his fingers along the bruises. 

“You just made these, last night. Look how nicely they’ve come in… how good they look.” he brushed over them with his thumb again. “I think I’ve mentioned, but I really like your marks on me. In a secret place that most people aren’t going to see. I can know these are here. Touch them while I’m working, driving, walking around… shopping. Press my thumb in a little harder,” and he did that last one, pressing his thumb hard against one of the bruises and letting out a little moan. “So I can keep them.” 

He couldn’t help it and he didn’t want to. His cock was getting harder and he had to touch himself. He rubbed his palm down the length of his cock, another moan escaping. “Fuck, do you see that, Ty?” he stroked his cock a couple of times before reaching over, just out of the camera view and grabbing a little tub of lube. It took two hands, two frustrating hands, but he got the jar open and dipped two fingers in so he could coat his fingers and palm with the slick lube. “I’m going to do this right, hold out as long as I can for you, but just thinking about showing this to you, about sending this to you as soon as I’m done makes me want to rush. I love how you look at me. And I know how you’re going to react. I wish I could see your face as you watch. Maybe get down on my knees and suck your cock as you watch, look up and watch you.” 

His cock was getting harder, and it was obvious to Dylan, and he was sure it’d be obvious to Tyler when he watched too. “Fuck, I really like that idea.” he pushed his cock down and let it spring back up. “Mmm… So does my cock.” he stroked himself a couple more times, from the head down to the base and back up, taking care to twist his fist around the head of his cock, moaning loudly again. “Fuck, look how hard I am already, Tyler. Just thinking about you marking me, looking at those marks and god I want you. I want you here right now. I’d get down on my hands and knees in front of this mirror and spread my legs just for you. Only for you.” 

He was stroking himself slowly all the while that he talked his hand speeding up a little, his breath coming a little faster. “I like teasing you. I like making you crazy with want for me. Wind you up until you’re a little desperate for it. Is this working? Is this making you want me?”

He smirked a little, because he knew it was. He could just imagine how hard Tyler would be when he watched this for the first time. For the tenth time. Swallowing hard, he was panting now. “God, Tyler,” he moaned again, stroking himself a little faster, the fingers of his free hand tracing down his hip and pressing his fingers over the bruises Tyler made. “I want you here. I want you touching me like this. Your mouth, your hand… Buried inside me. Tyler,” he moaned, his hips rocking a little. “Gonna come,” he said with a surprised look on his face that he vaguely noted. “Fuck, Tyler,” he moaned, hips arching forward and pushing into his hand as he did exactly as he promised. And came, shooting out of his cock in an arch with the first wave of orgasm. He caught the rest of the shots of come in his palm and held it up so Tyler could see the slick white stripes before he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked across his palm, and then sucked each finger into his mouth. He licked his lips and gave the mirror a challenging little look. 

The final shot was him walking out of frame his ass on the camera. “Love you, Tyler.” he said right before he turned it off.

Dylan knew he’d chicken out if he didn’t send it right away. He watched it once, flushed and bright red the entire time, but also half hard again. He shook his head and sent it to Tyler’s email wondering how long it would take for him to see it, and how long it would take for his reaction to it.


End file.
